Can't Stop the Rain
by i.heart.pandas
Summary: Mika left the village couple of years ago and now she's back. Guess who she meets again. OCx Songfic!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Only Mika and the plot!**

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

As you stood on top of the hill where you first met him, you thought about all the memories you had here. You couldn't believe he was just... gone. No goodbye, no hug, no kiss... nothing...

_How, how am I supposed to feel  
When everything surrounding me  
Is nothing but a fake disguise  
I don't know,  
I don't know where I belong  
It's time for me to carry on  
I'll say goodbye __  
_

"Mika? Is that you?" You turned around to see Naruto.

"Naruto?" You couldn't believe you were talking to your old friend again. You ran up to him and hugged him. "I've missed you so much!"

"So have I." He said. After he left, you decided to leave the leaf village and go back to the mist. You never said goodbye to any of your friends. "Why'd you leave?"

"There's to many memories here… I just had to get away…" you replied. You tried to hold the tears in, but a few fell…

_I can't stop the rain from falling  
I'm drowning in these tears I cry  
Since you left without a warning  
I face the dawn with sleepless eyes  
No I can't go on  
When clouds are pushing down on me, boy  
I can't stop,  
__I can't stop the rain  
From falling_

"I can't forget about him…" More tears started to fall from your eyes.

"That bastard isn't worth crying over… Come on Mika don't cry, it makes me feel sad." Naruto whispered. "I have to go meet Kakashi for training. We'll go get ramen after that, okay?" You nodded. He let you go and walked away. You sighed and sat down. Memories ran through your head.

**Flashback**

You just arrived at the leaf village. Lost. "I should've asked for directions," you said to yourself… You sighed and sat down on a little hill. "Well isn't this just great?! I'm lost in a village!" You yelled.

"Do you need help?" said a voice. You turned around to see a raven-haired boy with a leaf symbol on his forehead. He was pretty good looking.

"Uhhh… I'm kind of lost, so if you don't mind, can you help me?" you asked slightly embarrassed. He gave you a tiny smirk. A small blush was forming on your cheeks.

"I can't believe you're lost. You're pathetic…" he said. You got pissed and stood up.

"What the hell is your problem? You ask if I need help and you start insulting me?" You screamed. You were about to give him a slap, when he disappeared. "Stupid bastard… What's wrong with him?! If I ever see him again… I'm going to…"

"Going to what?" You screamed and fell backwards, causing you to tumble down the hill.

You groaned and sat up. There standing on top of the hill was that rude raven-haired boy and three other people. "What the hell is your problem?!" You screamed. Next to him was a jounin with a mask. "Kakashi?! I've been looking for you! I waited for you at the gates for three hours!!" You yelled.

"Oh? Hello Mika… Where have you been? You missed training." He said without taking his eyes off that book. The raven-haired boy simply smirked at you. You pouted and turned around.

**End Flashback**

Even though you two had great times, he left. When you two were hanging out, many of his fan girls told you he hated you. He never really liked you. In fact nobody did. You were born as an outcast in the mist village. So you guessed he left without a word was because he hated you.

_So, tell me where I went wrong  
I'm stuck inside a dream long gone  
It's hard to reveal the truth  
Your love,  
Is nothing but a bitter taste  
It's better if I walk away,  
Away from you_

You sighed and were about to leave, when two strong arms wrapped around your waist.

"Mika…" he said with sadness in his voice. "I've missed you."

"Sasuke?!" you gasped. You turned around and looked at him… He looked more mature and handsome… You hugged him and started to cry. The tears wouldn't stop.

"I'm back. I won't ever leave you again… I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too… Sasuke…" You replied. He tilted your chin and gave you a passionate kiss.

_I can't stop the rain from falling  
I'm drowning in these tears I cry  
Since you left without a warning  
I face the dawn with sleepless eyes  
No I can't go on  
When clouds are pushing down on me, boy  
I can't stop,  
__I can't stop the rain  
From falling  
_


End file.
